Operation Falling Star
by RebelAngel
Summary: Set in the year AC 230. There is a new organization with a girl to take over the world and 6 new gundam pilots with skill. please review
1. Operation Falling Star Chapter 1

Operation Falling Star  
  
Chars:  
  
Micheal Yuy (Alex) Son of Alexander Yuy, grandson of Heero Yuy  
  
Shelby Maxwell (Shelb) Daughter of Kyle and Helena Maxwell, brother Thomas, granddaughter  
of Duo Maxwell  
  
Casady Barton (Cas) Daughter of Kylara Barton, granddaughter of Trowa Barton  
  
Justin Winner (Jay) Son of Erik and Christina Winner, sister Alexis, grandson of Quatre Rebarba  
Winner  
  
Samual Wufei (Sam) Son of Aura Wufei and Li Wufei , grandson of Chang Wufei  
  
Mindy Marquis (Min) Daughter of Katrina and Logan Merquis, granddaughter of Zechs Merquis  
  
(That's just to introduce the chars early so you know who's who.)  
  
  
A group of young people stood in a room as if waiting for something. Soon an old man  
came in and talked to them. The only reason why this wasn't a normal meeting was because all of  
the teens had on flight suits and helmets, and they weren't allowed to see eachother's faces.  
"I am Dr. Xavier as you all know. You were all picked because you were the best, you  
had the best blood lines, or you could be trained to be the best. And now you are all pilots. This  
time, the gundam's decent to Earth will be called Operation Falling Star. Each and every one of  
you has a gundam and was trained to know how to fix it. Each one is different in some way, so  
all of them are going to be different to fix. A group calling themselves Black Fang Oz has  
declared that they have the entire control of Asia, which they do, and are going to war against the  
Earth and Colonies. The leader of the group is Ian Osanda, and he is very intellegent and  
sophisticated. That is why all of you know how to dance and how to act in public. I want to wish  
you good luck and godspeed. Now launch!" All of the pilots raced out of the meeting room and  
scrambled to get into their gundams.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Launch," Six voices said in unison and the newest gundams sped off into  
space, looking like shooting stars, and heading toward Earth.  
* * *  
At the old school of St. Gabriel's they had some new students. Two boys to be exact.  
"Class, I would like for you all to welcome Micheal Yuy, and Steven Maxwell. Yuy,  
please sit next to Angela Dorilan, and Maxwell please sit next to Kevin Anderson." When both  
boys had sitten down the teacher went to the board and began to teach.  
Why did I have to come here?' Steven thought. It really sucks that I have to be a boy,  
and have the stupid name of Steven. I like my _real_ name Shelby much better. I hope mom and  
dad are okay. Sheesh what's with this lady? She's just babbleing on and on and on, and she's not  
gonna get the right answer from that math problem. She should be good at math right? She is the  
math teacher after all. I wonder why Dr. Xavier sent me here.' Steven' didn't really pay  
attention through that whole class, or any of them for a matter of fact, but when asked a question  
he could answer it with perfect confidence and get it right. Micheal on the other hand, was  
different.  
Jeez this girl is annoying. I wonder when she'll stop talking. I know I'm supposed to be  
the Perfect Soldier like my grandfather was, but I didn't let them get rid of my emotions. Now, I  
kind of wish I had.' Micheal was sitting next to Angela Dorilan. Angela seemed to think he was  
hot of something, because seh kept on talking and talking and talking. Now I see why  
grandfather didn't marry Relena Dorilan. If she stalked him, then that means that Angela will  
probably stalk me. Great, just great.'  
RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!! The bell rang making Steven and Micheal jump. They  
hurredly got up with everyone else and went out the door.  
"Hey, Micheal," Steven said, "what's your next class?"  
"Chemistry," Micheal said.  
Steven's face lit up with a big smile. "Do you wanna sit with me instead of Angela?"  
"Yes!" Micheal said gratefully. Steven smirked.  
"I know how you feel," Steven said at headed to the Chemistry lab. They got there just in  
time to get the two seats in the very back, across the room from Angela, who was in the front  
scowling at Steven. "I think she's my enemy, now," Steven shispered to Micheal, pointing to  
Angela.   
Micheal smirked at her and said, "Sure looks like it."  
* * *  
"Crud, hit again," a girl pilot gasped in her cockpit. There was blood running down her  
face from a jagged cut on her forehead, and blood coming from the side of her mouth. She turned  
her huge mobile suit around just in time to stop the suits from firing on her again. "This was most  
definantly _not_ in the job description." She opened up attack with missiles and some slashes  
with her beam sabre before all of the enemy mobile suits were destroyed. "Now that's why you  
don't mess with the Silent Tiger, you won't come out alive. All who see a gundam must die."   
The girl wiped the blood off of the edge of her mouth as she landed. "Might as well clean  
up a little bit. I don't want my pretty little self to be all bloody when the guests meet Cassady  
Barton, now do I?" She cleaned off her face and changed into a shirt that wasn't soaked in blood.  
"I lose so many good shirts that way," Cassady sighed and went back to piloting her gundam.  
* * *  
A young man entered the school of Arabia in Arabia. He looked around the class and  
nodded to the teacher when she asked him if her was the new student.  
"Class, this is Justin Winner. Winner please take a seat next to Missy Konako," the  
teacher said and pointed out Missy. Justin nodded and took his seat, this was going to be a long  
stay.  
"Hi, I'm Missy," Missy said cheerfully. She had dark hair and eyes, but you couldn't tell  
how tall she was.  
"I'm Justin," Justin said and turned around to pay attention to the class. Arabian history.   
Yep, this was going to be a long stay.  
* * *  
"Hello," a kind lady said to the young boy standing in front of her. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Samual Wufei. I've come here to look around and decide weither or not I want to  
join the Black Fang Oz," the boy said. Actually onna, I'm here to see if there are any easy ways  
to get in here and blow the place up.'  
"Okay, have a look around,"the stupid secretary said and let Samual walk right in.  
* * *  
"Class, this is Mindy Merquis," the teacher said as she introduced Mindy to the class in  
New York, USA. "Just find a seat anywhere." Mindy nodded and went to sit down behind a  
pretty good looking guy.  
"Hey babe. Do you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?" the boy asked her.  
"Name?" Mindy asked the boy.  
"Oh, sorry, Jason," the boy said.  
"Sure Jason, why not?" Mindy said. Too bad you'll have to be blown up with this  
school if it has anything to do with the new organization. But while it's still here I can surely have  
some fun.'  
"I'll pick you up at 7," Jason said.  
"You're on," Mindy said and payed attention to what the teacher was saying.  
* * *  
"Yeesh, does she ever leave you alone?" Steven asked Micheal as they entered their room.  
"No," Micheal said. "Are you goingto the dance tonight?"  
"No," Steven shuttered. That would mean I would have to dance with a girl. I'm _not_  
gay.'  
"Neither am I," Micheal said. After a few days everyone knew that Angela had a huge  
crush on Micheal and would hurt any girl that tried to stay in her way. So, at the dance everyone  
expeted Angela and Micheal to go together, but Micheal wasn't going. "You try having people  
all over you."  
"I _do_ have people all over me," Steven said. She shuttered. Obviously the girls thought  
that she was a pretty hot guy. I am not gay. I definantly do not like girls.'  
"I totally understand," Micheal said. Steven was alerted by a beeping on his laptop. He  
opened it and read the message, while not noticing Micheal getting his computer out and starting  
to hack into hers.  
-Pilot Shelby 02_  
Your mission is to destroy a base 10 miles west of your present location. It specialiszes in   
building mobile suits and has a store of gundanium alloy. Destroy it tomorrow.   
_Dr. Xavier-  
Mission Acepted, Steven wrote and sent it. Too late she noticed the hacker in her  
computer. She quickly found who it was and shatred hacking into their computer.  
"What the heck?" Micheal yelled.  
"What?" Steven asked. Micheal glared at him. Glared really big at him. Steven checked  
his computer and saw that it was Micheal's computer she was hacking into. "Okay dude, get out  
of my laptop before I shoot you," Steven said dangerously.  
"Not before you get out of mine, Shelby," Micheal said. Shelby got out of hacking into  
his laptop while Micheal got out of hers.  
"What did you find?" Shelby hissed. Micheal said there and glared right back.  
"What did you find?" Micheal said back in a monotone.  
"Fine, you wanna know the truth? I'll tell you the truth. I dress up as a guy because it's  
safer out in the world, and I heard one of the pilots muttering about how girls were weak, okay?"  
Shelby asked irritated. Micheal nodded. "I'm gundam pilot 02."  
"I'm gundam pilot 01," Micheal said. Shelby looked at him and nodded.   
"You might want to check your mission," she said when his computer beeped. Micheal  
opened it and read it. Same thing as hers.  
"We're leaving tonight," Micheal said. Shelby nodded and started to pack her stuff.  
"I've got a place we can stay. I don't think my grandparents'll care much if I drop in,"  
Shelby said. Micheal nodded.  
"Let's go," he said and they headed out the door.   
* * *  
"Mission Accepted," Cassady typed into her computer and shut it off. "Okay, off to  
destroy a base in Tokyo, 10 miles west of St. Gabreil's. No biggy. I can probably stay at my  
grandparent's as a safe house. They probably won't mind. Well,better get going," Cassady said  
to herself and hopped into her gundam, getting ready to take off.  
* * *  
"Yes, a mission. Finally a reason to get out of here," Justin said as he typed mission  
accepted on his computer. "And I can visit my grandparents on this mission, double bonus. Bye  
bye everyone," he said as he left.  
* * *  
Samual shifted in the cockpit of his gundam. He had just gotten through with blowing up  
the Oz base. A beeping alerted him.  
"Well, well, what's this?" he asked his gundam. He read the mission and said, "Mission  
accepted. Well, I guess I'll have to go visit grandma and grandpa."  
* * *  
"Finally, I'm out of that school," Mindy said and walked to the car she had hidden away.   
There had been no influence of Black Fang Oz so she didn't get the pleasure of blowing anything  
up. "At least I've got another mission. And I get to visit family. Not that much of a bummer."   
Mindy said that then drove away.  
* * *  
"Hey Shelby!" Duo Maxwell called as soon as his granddaughter drove into the driveway.  
"Hey grandpa Duo!" Shelby yelled out. She had been much happier when she got to leave  
the school and got to go back to being a girl. Micheal wasn't sure who he liked better, but he was  
betting on Shelby. Shelby parked the car and ran out to hug her grandpa.  
"Duo, who's here?" Hilde asked as she came to the door.  
"Hey grandma Hile, what's up?" Shelby asked and went to go give her a hug. With her  
lang chestnut brown hair and violet eyes Shelby almost looked exactly like Duo when he was  
younger.  
"Hey squirt. What are you doing here?" Hilde asked.  
"Well, you said that if I was in town to stay a few days, and here I am," Shelby said  
happily. Duo then noticed Micheal in the car.  
"Who's your boyfriend?" Duo asked pointing to Micheal.  
"Oh, he's just a friend," Shelby told them. "Micheal Yuy get out of that stupid car right  
now!" Shelby screamed at Micheal. He hopped out and walkd over to them.  
"You didn't have to yell," he snapped at her.  
"Yes I did," Shelby shot back and stuck her tounge out at her.  
"Duo, did you yell at me?" a voice said from the doorway.  
"Heck no," Duo said back to the doorway and then took a good look at Micheal. He  
looked exactly like Heero when he was younger, except for the fact that he had a darker color of  
hair.  
"No, Shelby was yelling at me," Micheal said. Shelby put an innicent look on her face.  
"Hi Micheal," the person came out of the doorway, proving him to be Heero Yuy.  
"Hey grandpa," Micheal said. Shelby scratched her head.  
"Is there something I missed here?" she asked.  
"Well, me and my buddies from the war and their wives live here with us, and Relena  
Dorilan and her husband," Duo said. Micheal and Shelby suddenly looked sick.  
"Angel, Micheal's here,"Heero called into the doorway at his wife, Angel.  
"Hi dear," Angel said as she came out. She was Japanese, tall, blue eyed, and had long  
black hair. Micheal bowed to them and they bowed back.  
"So, what brings you two here?" Angel asked, she figured that Shelby was the Maxwell's  
granddaughter.  
"We were in town, so we decided to drop by," Shelby said. Just then another car pulled  
up into the driveway. A girl with brown hair to the end of her shoulder blades and green eyes  
stepped out.  
"Wow! Looks like we're gonna have a party here!" the girl said happlily.  
"And you are?" Heero asked.  
"I'm Cassady Barton," the girl said cheerfully. Duo stared. This talkative, happy girl was  
Trowa Barton's granddaughter.  
"Trowa, Midii, your granddaughter is here!" Duo yelled into the huge house. There was a  
crash and a yell, followed by three people coming down the stairs.  
"Maxwell, how many times have I said _not_ to yell through the house when you want  
something!?" Wufei yelled at Duo when he was outside. To Shelby, a 50 year old man yelling at  
another 50 year old man like that was pretty funny. She burst out laughing. Cassady saw her  
laughing and joined in.  
"Hi Cassady," Midii said. Cassady beamed at them and ran to hug her and Trowa.  
"Hi," he said.  
"HI!!" Cassady said. Trowa flinched and Cassady laughed some more. Another car  
pulled unnoticed into the parking lot. A boy of Chinese origin with black hair and green eyes got  
out. When he saw his grandpa and someone else bickering he sweatdropped. Sally came down  
the steps and saw her grandson Sam.  
"Hi Sam, how are you?" she asked. Wufei stopped fighting with Duo and noticed his  
grandson.   
"Hi Sam," he said.  
"Hi Grandma and grandpa," Sam said formally and bowed to them while they bowed  
back.  
"We sure are polite here," A voice said from behind Sam. A boy had parked his car and  
gotten out. He looked exactly like Quatre.  
"Hey, Quatre, grandkid is here," Duo yelled into the house. A few moments later Quatre  
and Dorothy came out the door.  
"Zechs, Noin, Relena, and Arnold will be out here in a minute,"Quatre said as he came  
out. Dorothy went right over to the boy and hugged him. Quatre shook his hand.  
"It's nice to see you Justin," Quatre said.  
"Ditto, grandpa. And you too grandma," Justin said. Cassady turned around to see Justin  
and little hearts formed in her eyes.  
"Kawaii," she said. Shelby looked at her and then Justin.  
"Naw," Shelby said, "Micheal's better."  
"No way!" Cassady said,  
"Way!" Shelby said.  
"NO WAY!"  
"WAY"  
"No-" Cassady was cut off.  
"The Chinese guy is way better," a new girl said. She had long blonde hair and brown  
eyes. "Mindy Merquis," she said.  
"Mindy," Noin said as she came outside.  
"Hey grandma. Where's grandpa?" Mindy asked.  
"Behind you," Noin said as Mindy was enveloped in a big bear hug by Zechs.  
"Hey kid," Zechs said. Mindy happily hugged them and went back to the fight between  
Shelby and Cassady.  
"Let's get names down first," Duo said.  
"Shelby," she said when he pointed to her.  
"Micheal," he said when he was pointed at.  
"Cassady," she said.  
"Sam," he said.  
"Mindy," she said.  
"Justin," he said.  
"I think you know all of us," Duo said. The kids nodded. Shelby and Cassady went back  
to their No Way', Way' fight while everyone else sweatdropped.  
"Is Angela here yet?" Relena asked as she and Arnold came outside. Arnold was tall with  
brown hair and brown eyes.  
"You mean _she_ is coming here today?" Shelby stopped her fight to ask. Relena nodded.   
Shelby's eyes widened as big as dinner plates along with Micheal's. "This is majorly not cool,"  
she said as another car pulled into the driveway.  
"Mmmmmmmiiiiiicccccccccchhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllll," the person screamed  
at seeing him.  
"NO!" Micheal yelled and tried to run, but Shelby caught him by the back of the shirt.  
"Let her come. She still has to meet Steven',"Shelby said with an evil grin. Then she  
explained to the others, "The name I go by if I have to go somewhere with a guy." Everyone  
nodded their heads.  
"Steven, Micheal, what are you doing here?" Angela asked as she reached them, and not  
noticing that Shelby's eyes were full of mischief.  
"_I'm_ here with my boyfriend, you?" Shelby asked in her guy's voice sweetly.  
"Nani??" Angela asked. Shelby nodded. "No way, he's mine!"  
"Dude, you dont' get it, he's mine," Shelby said dropping the guy's voice. She then  
turned and kissed a smirking Micheal on the lips. Duo cheered and Heero smiled. Angela's  
mouth dropped open. When they broke off Micheal was smiling and put his hand around Shelby's  
waist and Shelby was smirking with victory.  
"You two are gay??!!" Angela shreaked. Micheal and Shelby face faulted.  
"NO!" Shelby yelled. "I'm a girl!! My name is Shelby, kay??"  
"Oh," Angela said. "He's mine!"  
"How about you let me settle this," Micheal put in. The girls nodded. "I pick Shelby."   
Angela looked like she was going to kill Shelby. Uh oh' Shelby thought.  
"Micheal," Shelby said to him. Micheal nodded. "Now is the time to run!" The two  
started to run away fast with Angela on their heels.  
"Y'know, that kid has more of a probablity of being human than you do," Duo remarked  
to Heero. Heero sent him a glare.  
"I think it's good that kid has a girlfriend. He's gonna need it through this war," Angel  
said from beside Heero. They all winced at the huge splash that sounded through the air. Shelby  
came around the house dragging Micheal behind her and looking positively joyous.  
"What did you do now?" Hilde asked her granddaughter.  
"What do you mean?" Shelby asked innicently.  
"Where's Angela, and what was that splash?" Hilde asked sternly.  
"Ohh, that. Well she was chasing me around the pool and slipped in and I escaped,"  
Shelby said while smiling evilly. Hilde and Relena shook their heads and decided to ignore it and  
let the kids duke it out.  
"Oh yeah, Shelby," Duo said. Shelby looked up from the ground and looked at him.   
"Your parents and brother are going to come over tonight for dinner." Shelby stared at him.  
"You mean....you mean...they're...they're alive?" Shelby asked.   
"Yes," Duo said. Shelby looked stunned. "What?"  
"Our house got bombed while....while I was out.....and I didn't think anyone...survived....i  
wasn't even living at home after that......they're alive," Shelby said quietly with tears in her eyes.  
"So that's why they asked if we knew where you were," Duo said thoughtfully. He  
brightened up, "Well, isn't this just a big family reunion." Shelby nodded and walked back around  
her house, totally forgetting about Micheal. Micheal caught a look from Heero and Duo that said  
go after her'. Micheal nodded and walked around the house after her.   
He saw Angela go back around the house on the opposite side of her and smirked. She  
was soaking wet. He saw Shelby climb a tree and climbed up after her.  
"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Micheal asked Shelby after he finished climbing the  
tree.   
"Sure," she said and told the whole story. When it was done Micheal let her lean against  
him and tried to calm her down.  
In the front yard various things were going on. Cassady and Mindy had gotten into a fight  
over who was cuter, Sam or Justin. Sam and Justin were sweatdropping furiously and watching  
the fight. All of the grandmas had gone inside to make dinner and set the table, while the guys  
started up the BBQ and made sure that the fight didn't turn into total choas.  
"I hope the girls don't do this the whole time they are staying here," Quatre whispered to  
Duo.   
"At least you got a grandson," Duo whispered back to him.  
"I can't believe that that is Trowa's granddaughter," Wufei said.   
"I know. Her mother and Midii and I are quiet, but does she have a big mouth," Trowa  
said. A loud "I HEARD THAT!!" came from Cassady. The ex-pilots sweatdropped.  
"Oh yeah, and guys, don't freak, my grandson decided that he wanted to be a soldier in  
BFO, so don't do anything rash," Duo warned. The other pilots nodded and resumed thier  
BBQing.   
"Like, Justin is way hotter than Sam!" Cassady yelled at Mindy.  
"As if!! Sam is way better than Justin, get over it!!" Mindy yelled back.  
"Well, Micheal is hotter than both of them!!" Angela joined the fight by yelling.  
"As if!! Butt out!!" Two voices yelled at her in unison, forcing Angela to take a step back.  
Shelby and Micheal came back around the house with Shelby acting like the previous  
episode didn't happen. When she saw that Cassady and Mindy were having a cat fight she  
decided to tape it for future blackmail. She hurried over to her car with Micheal and pulled out a  
hand held tape recorder. She silently got the two girls yelling at eachother and the guys  
sweatdropping.  
"This is going to be soo good," Shelby whispered to Micheal.  
"What's it for?" he asked.  
"Umm, blackmail. It'll make a funny home video," Shelby said and continued taping until  
she felt that she had enough footage. She put the tape recorder up and looked at the car pulling  
into the driveway. Three people got out.  
For all for all of the teens except Angela time stopped as a young man in a BFO uniform  
stepped out of the car. Shelby shifted into a fighting stance along with the other six.  
"Relax guys," Duo said to them. "These are my kids and kids in law, Kyle and Helena  
Maxwell, and their son Thomas." The six untensed, but they were all ready to be jumped at any  
time.  
"Well, well isn't this nice," Thomas sneered. He was tall with blue eyes and short cut  
honey blond hair.  
"Thomas be nice," Helena snapped. She had short honey blond hair and blue eyes.  
"That's right, we're with family," Kyle said wearily. He had short chestnut brown hair  
and violet eyes.  
"Hilde, Duo, how nice to see you," Helena said as she gave them a hug. Shelby's eyes  
filled with rage at the site of the BFO uniform. Micheal put his arms around his shoulders  
protectively and tried to calm her down. Kyle and Duo shook hands while Hyle got a hug from  
Hilde. Thomas just stayed a distance away from everyone and looked like he was bored. When  
he saw Shelby and Micheal he sneered and went over.  
"Let's go," Shelby urged and tried to walk away.  
"No," Micheal said and caught her arm.  
"Micheal, let me go," Shelby said slowly. "He is the enemy. All enemies must be  
eliminated."  
"He's your brother," Micheal hissed. "You haven't seen him in five years. Don't you want  
to see him now?"  
"He's not my brother anymore, he's the enemy," Shelby said and tried to get away from  
Micheal. He was stronger and took both of her arms and made her face him.  
"You won't accomplish anything by revieling our identities in public. Leave it and take it  
out on those moblie suits tonight," Micheal said.  
"Fine," Shelby said in defeat. "I'll be civil."  
"That's my girl," Micheal said as Thomas came up to them.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" he sneered.  
"Do you have a problem with saying well, well'?" Shelby snapped. Micheal pinched her  
shoulder. "Ouch, that hurt," she said glaring at Micheal.  
"I actually don't have a problem, but it seems you do," Thomas said. Shelby held her  
tounge and answered civily.  
"I'm sorry, we haven't met and I don't know what happened to you and I don't like it,"  
Shelby said and turned to go inside the house. She decided to get away from Thomas and tell the  
ladys inside that all of the guests were here.  
"Grandma Hilde, the rest of the guests are here," Shelby called as she entered the kitchen.   
The six women were cooking up a variety of food. From mashed poataoes, salads, cookies, ice  
cream, deviled eggs, sweet potatoes, greenbeans, pizza from Pizza Hut, and others.  
"Pizza Hut pizza?" Shelby asked. The women looked at eachother.  
"We can't make pizza very well," Relena said. Shelby nodded in understanding.  
"The guests our outside," Shelby said as the rest of them nodded. She decided to wonder  
around the house and see where everything was. Shelby eventually got lost and found herself in a  
hangar. To say the least she was surprised to see the old gundams in there looking new. Shelby  
stormed around the house until she wasn't lost anymore and went outside very mad.  
"Hi?" Micheal said as Shelby stormed outside and around to the back of the house.  
"Nice gundams," Shelby said to the ex-gundam pilots as she passed them and headed  
towards the woods. She ran around in the woods for the heck of it and trying to calm down.   
After about an hour she checked her watch. It was almost time for her mission tostart so she  
went out of the woods, grabbed a surprised Micheal from the ground and hopped in the car.  
"We'll be back later!!" Shelby called to everyone else. The other 4 except Angela looked  
at their watches and then ran to their cars and said that they would be back later also.  
* * *  
In the BFO base there was choas.  
"Two mobile suits approaching at high speeds sir," an officer said.  
"What??" the commanding officer asked.  
"It-It's a gundam!!!" another officer yelled.  
"Deploy all Leos Aries and Virgos!" the commanding officer yelled as he saw the mobile  
suits on the screen.  
"Four more enemy suits have been detected!!"the same officer who has been yelling all  
along yelled again.  
"We're gonna DIE!!!" the commanding officer yelled.  
In the battle.  
"Well duh you were gonna die. What, do you think Shinimegami would let you live?"  
Shelby asked through battle.  
A huge fireball erupted out of Micheal's gundam. "Gouka is up and ready for action.   
And gundam Feia is up!"  
"Gundam Deathstar is better,"Shelby said.  
"Naa, I think Dragon is the best!" Sam said as he screamed by hacking at mobile suits.  
"Very funny Sam," Shelby said sarcasticly.  
"Why thank you," he retorted.  
"You're all wrong," Cassady said, "My gundam Tiger is best!!"  
"Suuure," Justin said, "I'd say it's gotta be Cyclone."  
"And I get to be last in saying that my gundam IcePrincess is the best," Mindy said.  
"Well, since we all pretty much know who we all are, why don't we give these idiots a  
welcoming' gift for taking over most of Earth?" Shelby asked.  
"Gouka going," Micheal said.  
"Shinimegami up and ready," Shelby said.  
"Silent Tiger ready for action!!" Cassady yelled.  
"White Knight ready for battle," Justin said.  
"DragonFire is ready,"Sam said.  
"Little Princess up and going," Mindy said.   
"Well then let's get this party underway," Shelby yelled and charged into battle hacking  
mobile suits out of her way. 


	2. Operation Falling Star Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Gundam Wing. And I don't own monopoly.  
DISCLAIMER 4 Ch. 1: ME NO OWN GW!!  
Sorry lawyers!  
Operation Falling Star 2   
  
"Well then let's get this party underway," Shelby yelled and charged into battle hacking  
mobile suits out of her way. The others followed her example and charged into the mobile suits.  
"Leos and Aries, what do they think we are, ametures?" Cassady asked.  
"Don't get cocky, it'll get you killed," Justin said as he attacked a group of mobile suits  
with his special cyclone attack. He brought his two energy scythes together to make a cyclone of  
energy heading towards a group of mobile suits.  
"Go Justin!!" Cassady said as Justin took out a large area of the mobile suits. Cassady  
fired on an area with the tiger claw that was on one of her arms. A blast of some blue thing  
passed by them all.  
"What the heck was that??" Shelby asked.  
"Sorry," Mindy said.  
"What was it?" Shelby asked.  
"Liquid nitrgen, hyrogen, and acid that freezes the enemy suit and melts it, or I can disable  
it," Mindy said simply.  
"Just don't shoot it near me," Shelby said and continued her attack on the mobile suits. A  
huge fireball flew over her head and hit the mobile suits sneaking up behind her. "Thanks  
Gouka!" She called out then thought, 'What is with the fire and ice thing?'  
"Shelby watch out!!!" Cassady screamed. Shelby whirled her gundam around to face a  
blast. "SHELBY!!!" Cassady screamed again as DeathStar got hit head on.  
"SHELBY, NO!!!!!!!" Micheal yelled and rushed as fast as he could over to the gundam  
gundam with it's face to the ground.  
"Guys? Guys?!!" Shelby called through the radio and only recieved static. "I must have  
killed my radio," she said and grimaced, her left shoulder was dislocated. She moved her hands  
slowly to the joysticks. Slowly the gundam DeathStar rose up off of the ground. She saw the  
group of mobile suits that had massed to attack her. "You DIE now," Shelby yelled and flew  
above the group and took out a plasma cannon. A plasma cannon shot through any metal and  
was the most powerful cannon now. A purple glow formed around the rim and then a ball of  
energy shot out and hit the mobile suits with a flash of light.  
The mobile suits were taken out in a flash along with the base.  
"Mission Complete," Shelby said, even though no one could hear her. She signaled with  
her gundam for everyone to land. All six of the gundams landed on the ground makeing the dust  
fly around. Everyone opened their cockpits and stepped out, Shelby with difficulty. She had to  
force the cockpit open and then crawled over to the rope waiting to lower her down. When she  
was on the ground all of the other pilots surrounded her.  
"What happened?" Mindy asked, concerned.  
"A blast got me frontside and I twisted as I fell. My radio is totally out," Shelby gasped  
out. She had blood running down her forehead and out of the corner of her mouth. All of the  
pilots had at least some bruises, but Shelby was by far the worst. "I'll be okay," Shelby said and  
smiled weakly. "How does our first victory feel?"  
"Great," Justin said with a concerned smile.  
"Aww, come on you guys lighten up," Shelby said cheerfully, "it's only a couple of  
scratches." 'And a dislocated shoulder.'  
"Shall we go back to our grandparents' house now?" Sam asked.  
"Sure, why not. We can all see Shelby's family," Cassady said without thinking.  
"They aren't my family," Shelby said thickly. "Only grandpa and grandma. My parents  
and brother never cared about me from the beginning, I just hoped that they might care now, but  
as you can see, they don't." Micheal went over and started to clean all of the blood up off of  
Shelby's face. She sniffed a little then smiled.  
"Should we pull a prank?" she asked with a grin.  
"Like what?" Mindy asked.  
"I dunno, a prank?" Shelby said with a shrug.  
"How about not?" Sam asked tiredly.  
"Sure, okay,"Shelby said and yawned. She shivered in the summer night. "Is anyone else  
cold?" she asked. Everyone else shook their heads. "Okay, probably just me. Where should we  
stash our gundams?"  
"How about that abandoned hangar near St. Gabreil's?" Justin suggested.  
"Sounds fine with me," Micheal said.  
"Sure, whatever," Shelby said.  
"I'm in," Justin said.  
"Kay," Cassady said.  
"Fine," Mindy said.  
"Let's plan to stay at our grandparents' house until we finish repairs, mission reports, and  
until we get another mission. Shelby," Micheal asked, "how long do you think it'll taky you to fix  
your gundam?"  
"Umm, maybe a day or two," Shelby said after some thought.  
"A day or two??" Justin asked astonished.  
"I practically built it myself instead of just doing parts of it like you guys did. Besides, I'm  
a great mechanic," Shelby said tiredly. 'I could get done quicker except for my arm. It's mainly  
fixing the cockpit and repairing the radio. I could use some stealth too.'  
"Let's get heading back before we're missed too much," Sam said and they all climbed  
back into their gundams and flew off to the hangar.  
* * *  
It was 9:00 pm when the teens got back. They were greated by confused grandparents  
and a mad Angela.  
"Uh oh," Shelby whispered to Micheal as he pulled the car into the driveway.  
"What?" he asked as he parked the car.  
"Angela is PO ed," Shelby said, motioning to the enraged teen. She looked ready to kill.   
More specificly kill Shelby. Everyone got out of their cars and said their prepared excuses to  
their grandparents, which were accepted without suspicion, or so they thought.  
"Umm, so how is everyone?" Shelby asked as they all went into the house.  
"Your parents and brother left around 8," Duo said. Shelby tensed up but said nothing.  
"So, what are _we_ going to do?" Sam asked everyone.  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Duo asked happily. Hilde hit him over the head.  
"We'er fifty and they're teens. That means we do something that all of us can do, and that  
is appropriet, that means no strip poker, spin the bottle, ect. Most of us are related anyway,"  
Hilde said in a reproving voice.  
"Fine, fine. How about Monopoly?" Duo asked.  
"Okay," six of the seven teens said. Shelby didn't say anything, she just kind of leaned  
against Micheal for support. Since Arnold decided that he didn't want to play, he wanted to make  
sure no one cheated, everyone paired up. Shelby and Micheal, Cassady and Justin, Sam and  
Mindy, Angela and Relena, Hilde and Duo, Heero and Angel, Midii and Trowa, Quatre and  
Dorothy, and Wufei and Sally. They all gathered around the game board, prepared to win.  
"First roll, 8," Heero and Angel went first. Soon everyone had property and were trying  
to find out the way to get the most property and money.  
"MONOPOLY!!!" Shelby yelled when she and Micheal got a monopoly. Everyone else  
sweatdropped.  
"Umm, Shelby, you don't yell monopoly when you get a monopoly," Micheal said.   
"Oooops," Shelby said and sweatdropped.  
"Are you sure she's sane?" Justin whispered to Cassady.  
"I heard that," Shelby said to them.  
"I don't think she's sane at all," Cassady whispered back. Shelby humphed and everyone  
laughed.  
Around 11 the game ended with Micheal and Shelby winning with the BoardWalk and  
ParkPlace monopoly. Everyone got up and stretched and walked around the house. Duo, Hilde,  
Shelby, Micheal, Cassady, and Mindy went for food. The others went outside by the pool.  
"I wander if there's any ice cream," Shelby muttered as she searced a freezer. She found a  
carton of mint-chocolate-chip and smiled. (A/N: my fav!!^_^) She pulled out a bowl and heaped  
the ice cream into it and went outside to join the others. Micheal had grabbed two sodas. Duo  
and Hilde had a bag of chips, and Mindy and Cassady each had sodas and cookies.   
Shelby went outside and sat in Micheal's lap. All of the chairs had been taken and she  
didn't really want to sit on the ground, so she sat on Micheal's lap.  
"Y'know, you have to share if you're gonna sit on me," Micheal said in her ear.  
"I know," Shelby said and gave him a spoon. She took the soda he offered her and they  
sat in silence eating ice cream and drinking soda as the others talked.  
"Once when I was about your age, Duo decided that he didn't want to go to a formal  
party," Hilde said. "So he decided that he could run away. Well, he didn't know that I had asked  
Heero to keep an eye on him just in case this happens. So, Duo tries to run away, and naturally  
Heero catches him. The funniest part was when Duo had to be dragged in and given to me like a  
present."  
"It wasn't my fault!" Duo protested. "You never told me that we didn't have to dress up  
and didn't have to be all polite and stuff."  
"Duo, it was a party for Trowa, he doesn't want you to dress up," Midii said and smiled at  
Trowa who smiled in reply.  
"Why did you run away?" Cassady asked Duo.  
"I hated dressing up and I didn't want to go anywhere," Duo said.  
"Oohh," Cassady said sarcasticly.  
"I need to take a DNA test on her," Duo said. "I can't believe that she's your  
granddaughter!"  
"I take after my friend named Eraine who has a bigger mouth than anyone," Cassady said  
proudly.  
"Oh, so that's why you never shut up. _You_ want to be the biggest mouth in the world,"  
Justin said calmly.  
"Hey!! No soda and cookies for you," Cassady said indignatly.  
"But, I want some soda and cookies," Justin said kawaiily.  
"Oh fine," Cassady said, giving in. Justin smiled.  
"You are weak having to beg," Sam told him.  
"Dude, he sounds like you Wufei," Sally teased her husband.  
"Injustice," Wufei muttered while everyone laughed.  
"I don't see you don't any better," Mindy told Sam as she shared her soda and cookies  
with her.  
"I used to stalk Heero," Relena said while Heero shuttered. "Then I realized that I was  
stupid and if someone threatens to kill you _don't_ stalk them or they will try. Then I met Arnold  
and lived happily ever after," Relena said.  
There were multiple "Aww,"s from the girls and snickerings from the guys.  
"Hint, hint, Angela," Shelby whispered to Micheal.  
"You're right there," Micheal whispered back as they continued to eat the ice cream.   
The rest of the night prety much went that way until everyone was showed to their rooms  
and went to sleep.  
* * *  
"Sir," an BFO soldier said to his commanding officer.  
"Well, did you find any information on the new gundams?" The commanding officer asked  
impatiently.  
"No Commander Armarad, Sir," the soldier said, revieling himself to be Thomas Maxwell.  
"Very good Maxwell, any other news for me?" Commander Armarad asked.  
"Yes, the ex-gundam pilots have no way to rataliate or any means of a will to fight is,"  
Thomas said.  
"Very good Leutenant. You are dismissed," Armarad said.  
"Thank you sir," Thomas said and walked out of the office. 'I'll find you gundam pilots,  
you just wait and see.'  
Commander Armarad leaned back in his chair, then turned it around to look out of a  
window in the base. The Maxwells were great military spies, even with the loss of their daughter  
that they had been tyring to train to work for them. In the end they had had to have the house  
bombed so that noone would suspect anything of them, and the little girl would be eliminated.  
"We'll find you, gundam pilots, don't worry, we will," Armarad said and turned to the  
task of locating all of the attacks against their organization.  
* * *  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!," Shelby woke up screaming from her nightmare. She sat  
up in bed gasping for breath and sweat running down her back and face. There was the sound of  
the door next to her slamming open and someone running into her room. Micheal sat down next  
to Shelby and helped her to breathe because she was hyperventilating.  
"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay," Micheal whispered to her and stroked her hair. Shelby started  
crying and latched onto Micheal. He put his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt. Sfter a  
few minutes Shelby had calmed down enough to stop crying.  
"What happened?" Micheal asked Shelby when she had stopped crying.  
"It was horrible. There's me with my parents when I was little and then they fade away,  
then it's us, except for you, and all you see is a flash of light and hear screams, and all that is left  
is smoking ashes, and then you come to me and Thomas kills you, and then this house gets blown  
up with me in it," Shelby said quietly. The door opened quietly, but Micheal and Shelby didn't  
move.  
"What's the matter?" Justin asked as he came in. Shelby looked at him wierdly.  
"How would you know? Micheal is the only one with a room anywhere near me," Shelby  
said quietly.  
"I'm a psycic, I could feel it," Justin said quietly. Shelby nodded and repeated the dream  
for him. "That must have been bad," He said in a concerned tone of voice.   
"It sure was," Shelby said and leaned into Micheal's arms. "You might want to go back to  
bed to get some sleep," she told Justin who nodded and left. Shelby leaned into Micheal's arms  
some more until she sat up.  
"You don't have to stay," Shelby whispered to Micheal. He smiled down at her.  
"I don't think I could sleep unless I know that you're asleep," he told her.   
"I'm not going back to sleep," Shelby said. Micheal sighed.  
"Yes you are," he said.  
"Nope," Shelby said.  
"You'll go to sleep if I have to make you," Micheal said.  
"Fine, fine, I'll go to bed, but I won't sleep," Shelby said stubbornly.  
"Don't take this wrong," Micheal said and climbed into bed next to her. With Micheal's  
back to her's Shelby went to sleep peacefully.  
In the morning Shelby woke up facing Micheal. He had his arms wrapped around her and  
her face was buried into his chest. They're legs were all tangled together, and her arms were  
around him. Shelby looked up into his sleeping face, 'This is probably the only time I'll get to see  
him like this throughout this whole miserable war' she thought.  
"Hey babe," Micheal said as he woke up and looked down at her.  
"Hey," Shelby replied.  
"How did you sleep?" Micheal asked her.  
"Fine, thanks to you" Shelby replied gratefully. Micheal nodded and they got themselves  
untangled. "I'm going to go take a shower," Shelby said and went into the bathroom that  
connected to her room and locked the door. She took a shower and came out of the room with a  
towel around her. "I forgot clothes," She said to Micheal when he gave her a look. She grabbed  
some clothes and then went back into the bathroom. Shelby came out to find Micheal had his  
clothes and a towel.  
"Oh, so you're gonna take a shower in here," Shelby said skeptically.  
"Yes, is that a problem?" Micheal asked.  
"Nope," Shelby said and went about the task of brushing out her waist legnth hair. She  
wasn't even half way through when Micheal came out of the bathroom washed, dressed, and his  
hair dry.  
"Do you want help?" He offered, Shelby looked up from her spot on the bed.  
"I'd love it, thanks," Shelby said gratefully as he sat down behind her. Shelby gave  
Micheal the brush and leaned forward so that he could brush it easier. After about thirty minutes  
Shelby's hair was all brushed out and she put it into a braid. She was wearing a black spagetti  
strap top, very baggy black jeans, black combat boots, and a long black overshirt un buttoned to  
top it off. She coiled her hair around her head and put a black hat on over it, completely hiding  
her long hair. Micheal was dressed in baggy blue jeans, black combat boots, and a white and red  
tank top. His hair was brushed, but it looked messy all the same.  
"I'm hungry, let's go get some food,"Shelby said.  
"With your stomache and Duo's this place'll be eaten bare," Micheal teased. Shelby spun  
around.  
"Let's take this outside," she said teasingly pointing to the hall. Outside in the hall she  
jumped onto his back intending for him to fall over.  
"Not so fast," Micheal said and made it so it was a piggy back ride, not an attack at all.  
"You're no fun," Shelby said cheerfully.  
"I'm not?" Micheal asked and pretended to drop her. Shelby squeaked and held on  
tighter.  
"That's not funny," She grumbled indignatly while Micheal laughed.  
"Hi peeps!" Cassady said as she bounded into the kitchen after them. She went right to  
the fridge and grabbed some cake, fruit, and pizza.  
"So I eat a lot huh?" Shelby said to Micheal as she grabbed some cereal. Justin came  
down the stairs next and Shelby and Micheal nodded to him and he nodded back.  
"Hi Justin!" Cassady said through a mouthful of pizza.  
"What is she eating?" Justin asked Micheal and Shelby.  
"Pizza," Sam said as he came into the dining room, "I can smell it." Cassady nodded  
enthusiasticly and continued to eat.  
"That's really nasty, pizza for breakfast," Mindy muttered as she entered after Sam. Sam  
grabbed some waffles, Micheal grabbed some french toast, Justin grabbed some fruit, and Mindy  
grabbed some poptarts. After everyone had finished their breakfast they went out onto the patio.  
"Well, what do you all want to do?" Mindy asked.  
"Swim!" Shelby said.  
"I don't really care," Micheal said.  
"That sounds okay," Mindy said.  
"I don't want to," Sam said while everyone else sweatdropped.  
"Fine, then we can swim after lunch," Cassady said.  
"That's sounds good,"Justin said. A bump and an 'eeep' sounded from out in the hall.   
They went out into the hall to find Angela sprawled on the floor.  
"What happened to you?" Mindy asked concerned.  
"I fell down the steps," Angela said coldly. She got up and brushed hard by Shelby's left  
arm, which was still dislocated even though she didn't say it hurt, making Shelby wince. 'Ow' she  
mouthed. The others ignored her and went and went back outside onto the patio. They didn't  
really talk about anything, because it was a public place, and they didn't really want to talk to  
Angela unless she wasn't going to rant about Micheal.  
"Hey, how long have you guys been up?" Duo asked as he came outside around 11.  
"Umm, about eight for me and nine for the others," Shelby said confused. "Why?"  
"Wow, you guys get up early," Duo said.  
"Naa, not really," Shelby said with a shrug.  
Around midday everyone had woken up and had somehow migrated outside around the  
pool. The teens were sitting under a shade while the elderly sat out in the sun. Out of nowhere  
there came a rumbling sound.  
"What the?" Zechs asked as some soldiers valted over the low wall in back of the pool.  
"Surrender and no one will get hurt," one of them said.  
"What is going on?" Quatre asked.  
"You are all to be captured and taken back to headquarters," the soldier said.  
"And what if we refuse?" Shelby asked angrily.  
"We'll have to take all who resist by force," the soldier said confidently.  
"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to resist then," Shelby said and quickly ran inside.   
She ran up the stairs and into her room before the soldiers could register what she had said.  
"Get her!!" the leader yelled.  
Shelby grabbed her semi automatic machien gun and some knifes. She then jumped out of  
her third story window.  
"Miss me?" she asked the remaining soldiers and family and friends. She quickly shot the  
soldiers and started to run. "Follow me." They all followed her until she went into the woods.  
"Where are we going?" Duo asked.  
"A hideout," Shelby replied. Actually it was a fake hideout because she suspected that  
one or many of them were traiters. They entered the small hidden shelter and waited.  
"Okay young lady, explain yourself," Heero demanded sternly. Shelby and the other teens  
except foe Angela looked guilty.  
"I can't," Shelby said and went to the far side of the shelter. Micheal followed and a  
whispering conversation ensued, and the rest of the teen except for Angela joined in.  
~*~  
  
"We failed to capture the targets," the BFO officer said with a bowed head. His  
commander stood up and paced.  
"That's okay, these gundam pilots are proving to be trickyer than we thought," the  
commander said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. 


End file.
